Platform Nine and Three Quarters
by Olliegami
Summary: It's Harry & co's fifth year at Hogwarts and although Voldemort is keeping his head down he is already plotting. Draco is in the centre of his plans however on the 1st of September he tests Draco without warning, and Draco fails.


Even though Voldemort had decided to 'Lie Low' after the escape of Harry Potter, that didn't mean that Draco was exempt from the grueling task of meeting with Voldemort and discussing his future at Hogwarts as a spy. The last few years of his life had been rather intense when his Father breached the subject of becoming a Death Eater, and the months prior to the Triwizard tournament things had been getting a little active - to say the least. He'd reveled in the chaos that started during the World Cup, and he had even begun to start warming to the idea of joining the Death Eater's ranks and torturing the mudbloods.

That was before Voldemort was 'resurrected'. That was before - when he wouldn't have to have been branded to join the ranks, when he wouldn't have to bow down to Voldemort, kiss the hem of his robes, be his servant. Draco had always believed that his Father was a persuasive and powerful man - until he met Voldemort himself. There was a drastic change in his Father's behaviour in the presence of the Dark Lord, and it unnerved Draco. He was used to his Father being the 'top dog' the man that most feared, the one who would always have the last say. It was sickening to hear his father - a Malfoy beg for forgiveness and it was even harder to hear him speak to the Lord like a House-Elf would speak to their Master.

That was what power was about, his Father told. His story had changed, just as dramatically as his behaviour. Gone were the days when his Father told him that 'Malfoy's do not show their emotions, A Malfoy must never feel inferior.' and suddenly he was explaining to Draco how he was to act in a very different light. 'Never speak to the Dark Lord like an equal; he is your master. Always thank the Lord for what he has done for you, never look him in the eye until he invites you to.' The lectures made Draco's head spin, and when it came for his first meeting with the only man his Father had ever truly feared - he suddenly realised what it must have been like to be one of those people he had taunted in his lower years - but he knew this was worse. Much Worse.

It was the third meeting he had with the Dark Lord, that the man breached the topic of the Dark Mark. He wanted Draco to become a Death Eater, his Father had shown much loyalty to him, and he expected the same levels from his son. He would be setting him a task during the first term of his fifth year at Hogwarts - and if he fulfilled the task, he would become a Death Eater. Draco tried his hardest to remember what his Father had told him. Even though he felt like he was going to throw up, he managed a clear 'Yes, Lord.' and was very glad when he was dismissed.

The weeks that followed were full of Dark Arts books and studying for his normal lessons. His Father's lectures ranked high in his schedule of things to do, and he began to see less and less of his Mother, who tended to leave him to his own devices. Whether she was avoiding him, or just letting him get on with his work he wasn't sure - but he didn't think he liked it one bit. The idea of joining forces with Voldemort had once been like the icing on the Malfoy Cake, but after experiencing the man himself, he wasn't sure he wanted to live a life of servitude, after all, his Father had always told him that a Malfoy served no one - so why was his Father going against his own words? Draco certainly knew why - to turn your back on the Dark Lord was a Death Sentence, punishable as soon as the Lord could manage it. He'd heard stories about the people who had betrayed the Lord, and what happened to them over the first few meetings that had followed after the first one. Most of them got away with a dose of the Cruciatus curse; whereas, his Father had told that one had been the victim of the Killing Curse.

His thoughts left Draco in a very confusion position. On one hand there was being a true Malfoy and serving no one, and on the other hand there was following in his Father's footsteps. If only it was so easy. Draco always concluded that he was rather fond of the latter. Being hunted and Avada Kedavra'd didn't really appeal to him, and when he thought about his Father's life he felt he could probably manage with having to serve someone - so long as it was only one person. At least he thought so. Draco was beginning to wish for the last days of summer to end - and as always when we will time to speed on, it usually passes slowly.

His last evening at Malfoy Manor before his journey back to Hogwarts was rather uneventful, considering recent circumstances. His Mother and Father had been arguing rather frequently over the holidays. Of course, their arguments were nothing like those that non purebloods had. They would bicker across the table in a wordy fashion, and it usually ended with Lucius winning. Tonight was no different.

"Lucius, Darling I really do not see why I should not come with you to the train, I don't care if there are going to be Aurors." She stated, causing Lucius to set his cutlery down, Draco realised he meant business.

"I said No, Narcissa and I mean it. Those Aurors will be sniffing around, and I don't want to risk it." He retorted, picking up his knife and fork again.

"Since when have Aurors bothered you before? They're useless - you said so yourself. What are you hiding?" She asked, leaning forward with a beautiful frown that failed to unpretty her face.

"I am hiding nothing." He stated flatly. "Eat your dinner."

Draco looked up at his Mother, waiting for her to continue the effort and was shocked to see that she was doing exactly as she had been asked. Grey eyes turned to gaze at his Father, but he too was busying himself with eating.

The reason why his Mother was not permitted to come to King's Cross Station was revealed to him not long after they arrived there.

Harry had wheeled his trolley through the gateway to Platform Nine and Three Quarter successfully, and although he had initially felt rather uneasy at traveling with a group of Auror's he had come to the conclusion that even if they were there because they feared something was going to happen - that if it did he would be safe because they were there. He suddenly wondered why he had been worried at all.

From the corner of his eyes he spotted two blonde figures, one pushing a trolley, the other conversing with who he could only presume were Crabbe and Goyle's parents. Harry sighed lightly, wondering vaguely whether the three of them had been up to no good during the holidays. He had been left to his own devices, cut off from the wizarding world until not so long ago - when he quickly learnt that the rest of the wizarding world refused to accept that Voldemort was back. He was rather surprised when it was Lucius, not Draco that cast him an evil glance, a shiver ran down his spine, be he chose to ignore it, gently pushing his trolley further down the platform to a carriage that wasn't very full - most of the other students had already boarded. Ron and Hermione were already on the train, near the Prefect's carriage, and he was beginning to get a little worried that he wouldn't get on before the train left. He heard a whistle.

That was when the chaos broke out. He was suddenly aware that the Auror who had been stood next to him, Alastor Moody had disappeared from his sight and when he turned around to see where he had gone, the scene before him froze him to the spot. There were people running and a few screaming, there were people ushering students onto the Hogwarts express. Then there was Crabbe's Father, wrestling with Alastor Moody, Goyle's Father with wands pointed at an Auror he couldn't make out from here. Then there was Lucius, sly grin on his face that he recognised from Draco. The older Malfoy was approaching him fast, and he was suddenly aware of the fact that people were trying to run towards him, but something, something like a force field was stopping them. Lucius breached the ward, and Harry understood that only he and Harry could enter it. He thanked someone that he had placed his wand in his pocket, but the moment he had pulled it out, he'd heard someone shout.

"CRUCIO!" The voice yelled, and Harry winced, expecting to feel the same pain as he had done merely months before. When his eyes opened, it was to see a very shocked Draco stood with his wand aimed at his Father. The colour in his cheeks had drained - making him if it were possible even paler than before. Aurors had managed to free themselves from their attackers, and Lucius had a group of three around him.

"APPARATE!" He yelled, just in time to evade being grabbed by Moody, Lucius disappeared, leaving Draco stood fixed to the spot, eyes no longer on the place his father had been, but glued on Harry.

"Boys. On the Train. NOW. It's about to leave. Get on." Moody ushered, moving to Harry and pushing him forcefully onto the Hogwart's Express. Malfoy too was pushed onto the train, perhaps a little less forcefully than he might have been pushed before, but things were suddenly so very different. Moody had grabbed Harry's bags and thrown them into the only empty compartment left, Harry followed his things obediently and the next thing he knew, Malfoy had been ushered inside with him, Moody, and a very tired looking Remus Lupin behind him.

No one said anything for a while, at least to Harry it felt like hours. Until the whistle blew again and the train began moving. Draco slumped down into the seat opposite his School Rival, and let his head fall into his hands, cupping his head.


End file.
